Quest Board
The Quest Board is located near the entrance to Here Be Monsters and Heroes Trial. Once your Town Hall reaches Level 7, you’ll be able to repair the Quest Board. The actual Quest Board will activate once it’s repaired. Once you open the Quest Board, you’ll be able to view sets of different Quests. Complete different quests for different rewards! The amount of time for each Quest set is limited to 16 hours. If you can’t finish the Quest set within the time limit, you won’t be able to claim all of the possible rewards. However, if you complete a Quest set, and after a 7 hour cooling off period, a new Quest set will become available and the time limit will start again, but only after you enter the Quest Board. Quests may include random Raids, Dungeons, Heroes, Magic and more! * Number of quests in each set is depending on player's Might: * You’ll earn small rewards for each Quest cleared from a Quest set. Rewards include Gold , Mana , Honor Badges , Shards , Gems , or even sacrifice heroes . Completing a Quest set results in earning additional rewards like huge amounts of Honor Badges and/or Hero EXP Books . * The quicker you complete a Quest set, the more bonus rewards of Honor Badges , Shards , or more Experience Books you will earn. * Some of the quests can be auto-completed by spending Gems (At most three chance a day: 10 Gems for the first time, 20 Gems for the second time, 50 Gems for the third time). You should save gems for these quests if you cannot possibly complete them. * Some of the quests like "Refresh a Hero Talent" can not be auto completed. You need to complete them manually. However since the gem reward for Refresh is exactly the same as the gem cost, this is a free Refresh, if you keep 300 gems on hand. Also merely causing a talent roll by paying gems, using talent refresh card or a level 5 Talent Chest will complete this quest. There is no need to actually change a hero's talent. * The other quest that players cannot Auto complete is the quest for donating Mana or Gold . Since the new update, the quest has change not to be able to auto-complete the said quest which means it should be manually done and completed by donating the given amount. * The Destroy Buildings quest does not require that the overall attack be a success. You can launch a series of Hero Expeditions that just destroy that one building, quit, and repeat until the quest is completed. * The quantity and distribution of Experience Books 30px 30px 30px are all random and unstable when it comes to rewards. Even IGG, the creator of the game, cannot specify nor directly point out how many books or how much you can gain in any one set of quest completions, but there is one sure way which is 90% guaranteed upon it.. * Check out official announcement Quests Gallery Quest Completion Card.png|Quest Completion Card Quest Refresh Card.png|Quest Refresh Card Category:Rewards Category:Battle